Drabbles with Rose and TenToo
by RamenMartinez
Summary: these are just gonna be a series of one-shots with Rose and TenToo and their lives after Journey's End...I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Rose pulled away from the kiss as she heard the tardis take flight again. "Wait, Doctor!" Rose couldn't help but scream and run towards the fleeting police box. It was a fruitless attempt and she knew it, but she didn't want to accept the fact that he would leave her so abruptly.

The man walked towards her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I understand, Rose," he said, and she flinched away from his touch.

"Look, I get that you look like him, you've got his memories, but you're human. But please, I really don't think that you understand, so please don't." Rose stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. He tried to grab her hand as she walked away, but she pulled away.

"I feel what he felt for you, Rose. All I ask is for you to understand that I love you," he finished and stopped walking after her.

Rose turned around and looked into the man's eyes. She saw everything that she ever saw in the Doctor's eyes. The love, the friendship, the first time he whispered "run" and grabbed her hand.

"I understand that it's different, Rose. I just want to be with you," he pleaded, bringing an air of humanity that Rose had only heard a few times from the Doctor. "I can grow old with you, settle down with you, have a life with you. If you can't deal with me, Rose, please tell me. I'll under-"

"Stop saying you understand!" Rose shouted. "You may have all of his memories and you're basically the human version of him, but you're not him!" She ran towards him and fell into him. She sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her, similar to the way the Doctor had on several occasions. "He just left me...again," Rose stuttered in between her gasps for oxygen.

"He had to, Rose," he said in a quiet, soothing voice while stroking her hair softly. "The walls were closing. You and I are still in a parallel universe, not in his or theirs. I'm going to do my best to help you through this, but I need to know that you're okay with this."

Rose pulled away slightly and looked at the man before her. _Slim, a little bit foxy..._she liked it. Rose pulled him down slightly by his collar, bringing his lips to hers. He slowed down and pulled away hesitantly. "Can I take that as a yes?"


	2. Chapter 2

John Smith seemed to have it all. He had the love of his life and cherished the fact that he was able to spend his whole life with her. John ran into the doors of the hospital, looking anxiously for the front desk.

"Can I help you, sir?" the nurse asked, her eyebrows furrowed at the tall, lanky man.

"Um, yes, you can," John said out of breath. "Can you tell me where I'd find Rose Tyler-Smith? She's my wife and I got a call saying she was here."

The nurse checked, keeping one eye on the strange man. "She is in...room 221. That's right down this hall, take a left and it's going to be the second door on your right."

"221, down the hall, take a left, second door on the right," John repeated, already beginning to walk away. "Thanks so much!" He started running down the hall, before a nurse yelled at him to stop.

Finally, John reached the door. It was an eerie silence, as if there was an unknown need for noise or constant action. John knocked quietly and he heard Rose's voice. "Come in."

John walked in and smiled at the sight of his wife holding their newborn baby. Rose looked up and chuckled. "You missed it," she said as she kissed him.

"I'm sorry, you know how much I wanted to be there," John said in a tone that would have been full of sorrow had it not been for the sight of the baby.

"I did wait, however, to name her," Rose said. "I know you have some reservations about it, but I stand firm in the belief that her name should be Donna. She just...looks like she'll have the same spirit as her." She looked away from their daughter and up at John.

John chuckled breathlessly. "Donna Tyler-Smith," he said, trying out the name. "Sounds good to me, Rose." The two kissed and pulled away at the slight stirring of their daughter, Donna Tyler-Smith. "Donna's a much better name than Bad Wolf Tyler-Smith anyways," John added, making Rose laugh as she passed the newborn to her father.

* * *

I could not think of a good name, but I wanted it to be something that was already Doctor Who-related, and this is what I ended up with. Review, let me know if you hated the name I picked or if you liked it! 3


	3. Chapter 3

John Smith had woken up abruptly, slightly startled to find the sun struggling to rise over the horizon. He was half sitting up, half laying down in their bedroom, watching Rose sleep. Watching her beautiful face, wiped clean of every day worries, calmed him down.

Those first couple of months had been rough, the ones right after John had been placed, placed not left behind, in this universe with Rose. It had taken them both a while to get used to living...normally. Rose had admitted to John that she had gotten used to life without the Doctor, to a life without a companion of her own. She used to rarely talk about her life at the Torchwood Institute. Rose had treated John with reservations at first, tip toeing around him and getting used to him slowly.

After a while though, Rose had accepted him. She had grown to love this human form of the Doctor, cherishing the fact that they had stories of their own from their adventures in the tardis together. They had grown their own tardis here, but both had to admit that it wasn't the same as the original. _"Copies never are," _John remembered saying sadly. _"You aren't a copy, John. You just share similarities," Rose said back, entwining her fingers into his and lightly playing with his hand._

It had also taken John a while to get used to being...well, being human. He had said time and again that technically he had never actually been a Time Lord, that was all he had really known. But slowly and surely, John had become accustomed to life.

He was part of a family. Rose, Jackie, Pete, and now Baby Donna. Sometimes when Donna couldn't sleep, Rose and John would tell her stories of life among the stars til she closed her eyes. John loved his life and had grown to enjoy the every day things that seemed trivial to the Doctor, Time Lord part of him.

He could hear Donna stirring in her room and decided to get up. Before he left the room though, John leaned over and kissed Rose on her forehead. "I love you, Rose Tyler," John whispered as Rose smiled and rolled over.

* * *

I didn't really like how the last chapter had turned out...it seemed a lot better in my head, but I think this one turned out better. Reviews are always welcome! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Rose sat in silence in a chair on the beach. _Bad Wolf Bay_, she thought to herself. _How the times have changed for the Bad Wolf._ She came here twice a year, once on the anniversary of the first time and once on the anniversary of the last. Rose liked to be alone here and kept it hidden from Jackie and Pete. She wasn't sure if John knew where she went those two days a year, but he knew to keep his distance from her when she left.

She reached into her bag of provisions and pulled out a tissue. It had been more than 2 years since John Smith was left in this universe with Rose, but time didn't make the pain any less real. She kept it pent up inside of her the other 363 days a year, but Rose let herself cry freely here. Twice a year, she let herself think, miss, reminisce about the Doctor.

Her mind wandered from the first time she had met the strange Time Lord. _Run, _he had said to her, shortly before the building had exploded. Rose smiled as she looked wearily at the view. _Those plastic mannequins,_ Rose thought. _How ridiculous. _She laughed to herself bitterly.

Rose thought of when he had regenerated. She remembered how scared and confused she was. _Thought he was dying, _she looked down as the tears began to form in her eyes. She refused to wipe them away until she knew she was done crying for good.

Rose remembered New New York. _We talked about our first 'date',_ Rose thought, closing her eyes to visit the memory. The bright blue sky, the perfectly white clouds. Rose smiled in spite of the tears in her eyes. _It was too good to last anyways, _she thought as her mind wandered to when they were separated.

A sob escaped her and she let her head hang and rest in her hands. _Made my choice a long time ago, didn't I? _Rose ran her hands through her hair and looked over at where they had said their final goodbye. She stood up and walked the short distance. Rose stared bitterly at where he previously stood. She knew that there was no possible way they could have stayed together, but a part of her still resented it. That part of her felt like she had been left behind just like Sarah Jane had been.

Her head hung low, and she was startled when a pair of arms grabbed her by the waist. She turned around to find John. He pulled her in and held her in a tight embrace. She reciprocated the hug reluctantly at first, but then she found herself crying into his shoulder.

"Rose, it's okay," John said, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry," Rose mumbled, not wanting to leave the warm embrace.

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry," he said. "Just know that I'm here for you."

She pulled away hesitantly to look at his face. He had grown older, just like her, and his features were looking more worn out than before. Rose kissed him and whispered, "I know."

* * *

this turned out differently than it was originally supposed to be, but please let me know if it's any good! cheers to imlimitededition33 and katieballou for getting the Sherlock reference :D


	5. Chapter 5

**what if...?**

* * *

John Smith sighed as he stared at the ceiling in his bedroom. The blank walls reflected the emptiness he felt. The bed creaked as he forced himself to get up to wash his face. As he stood facing himself in the mirror, he bit back the slight disgust at the man he saw. He hated how he would never be _him_. At best, John Smith saw himself as a copy, a cheap knock off of the real thing. _Nobody wants a copy after having the original,_ thought John.

The features on his face were weary, worn in, withered. There were bags under his eyes that held a different kind of sadness than the Doctor himself usually had. The wrinkles on his face became clearer as he washed the sleep out of his eyes. John fought back the urge to dismantle the mirror from the wall and left the bathroom.

He slowly got dressed, putting the usual suit on. The way he dressed sometimes helped with the pain. The suit and the trench coat occasionally allowed John to feel like the Doctor. Although he was dressed, he simply walked to what he considered the living room and sat. He didn't work today, and there was simply nothing for him to do.

John Smith sat in a solitary silence on a worn out couch. He looked around at his lonely one bedroom apartment. If he tried, he knew he could fit everything he owned in the bedroom; if he needed to, he would be able to take everything he cared about and leave within ten minutes.

There was one picture in the entire apartment, and his eyes found it easily. He stared at the picture of her, sometimes would stare at it for hours on end. Her blonde hair was blown back by the wind, and a huge smile was on her face. John was standing next to her, his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. They stood by a blue police box and looked as happy as he knew her and the Doctor had been.

But that time was over quickly. John had never really expected her to accept him. Why would she? He thought back to how easily they had fallen apart. He had only gotten a few months of being with her, and even now, John knew if she asked him to go back, he wouldn't hesitate for a moment.

He forced her out of his mind, knowing thinking about her would only hurt him. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Dreaming of a world where he wasn't just a copy, where he could be the real deal.


	6. Chapter 6

**not sure where I was going with that last chapter, but here's another one! not sure where I'm going with this one either...**

* * *

John Smith sighed wearily as he exited the makeshift tardis. He hesitated to walk away from it as he closed the ever-faithful doors of his true companion. Granted, John did have Rose here with him, and they had settled into a life together quite nicely. But looking at the blue doors of the police box, John felt a certain nostalgia for the memories of the adventures he had taken.

He leaned his forehead against the tardis, sighed yet again, and walked away. The tardis was ready to go, but John knew he couldn't just up and leave. He wasn't sure if Rose would want to, and he was scared that she would say she didn't.

They had a house here now. A completely settled life; well as settled as one could get while working for Torchwood. A house complete with a yard, a fence and a mortgage. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he went back into the house. Rose was gone for the day, having taken Donna to visit Jackie and Pete.

It wasn't as if John didn't like Jackie and Pete. Well, it wasn't as if he didn't like Pete. It just seemed awkward at times. They sometimes had strange expressions on their faces, like they were surprised about him. John ran his hands through his hair (he liked to do that.) It still surprised them sometimes that he looked exactly like the Doctor. He knew they were aware of him being the metacrisis, being completely identical to the Doctor in nearly every way imaginable.

John didn't particularly enjoy thinking about that. It always made him feel like he was just filling in, a place holder. He sometimes felt like that when Rose would look at him a certain way. But he knew she loved him. He knew from the way she would smile at him and the way she would lay in his arms at night.

John heard the door shut and the sound of little feet running towards him.

"Daddy!" Donna yelled loudly in his ear.

John laughed and picked up his daughter, swinging her around. "Did you miss me?"

She nodded and jumped down, running away. Rose walked in, laughing. John walked up to her and pulled her close. "Did _you_ miss me?" Rose asked.

He leaned down and kissed her. "Of course I did."


	7. Chapter 7

all right, there are a couple different perspectives going on here, so just bear with me please

* * *

**"Ow!" Amy yelled. Rory attempted to put his arm around her comfortingly, but the look on her face resulted in him pulling back. **

**"A bit bumpier than usual, I suppose," I joked, trying to make an apologetic face. Judging by the look the Ponds were wearing, I failed. "Geronimo," I said as Amy walked closer. The look on her face usually didn't bode well for me.**

**Thankfully, Rory directed her to the door of the tardis. "So, Doctor," Rory's voice was raised quite obviously. "Where exactly did we land?"**

**"And when?" Amy added, with a hint of malice left in her voice.**

**"Oh, Pond," I said as I placed my arm carelessly around her shoulders. "I know you aren't REALLY that upset with me." Looking at Rory though, I hastily took my arm off. "Let's just go have a look-see!" I raised my voice and threw the doors open to see a heart achingly familiar, desolate beach.**

* * *

I sighed audibly as we exited the car. "There really isn't a point for you to come with me, John," I said. "Today isn't even the anniversary of when you and I were left here. It's the first one." I looked down when I said that last part. I didn't want to make him feel guilty or anything, but this anniversary was special to me. It was something I just needed to do on my own.

"I know which one it is, Rose," he responded. "But it just makes me feel bad to think of you out here by yourself, just constantly thinking about it."

He reached over and grabbed my hand as we started walking away from the car. A part of me wanted to pull away, but I held firmly onto his warm hand. It did help a little, to know that he was going to be there with me.

* * *

_Holding her hand felt nice. Her hand was colder than mine, and I could tell that she was hesitant to hold mine at all. It shouldn't hurt me, but it got to me a little bit. This was something different for her, a ritual of sorts. I meant it completely when I said that I didn't want her out here by herself. Not because she couldn't take care of herself because God forbid anybody tries to cross my Rose Tyler. It's that I know that if I wasn't out here with her, she'd be...well, alone._

_We walked in silence to the edge of the bay. Thankfully, she kept holding my hand. I was looking down when she dropped my hand. "What's wrong?" I asked, the worry in my voice that even I could hear. She pointed and I followed the line of sight. "What?"_

* * *

**"What's wrong, Doctor?" Their voices sounded far away to me. I knew they were wondering what I was doing, but for once, I wished they would just stop. **

**I stepped further out, looking down at the sand before looking up and around. "Impossible," I whispered to myself. "This isn't right," I said louder. Turning around to face the Ponds, I said, "We need to go, shouldn't be here. Back into the tardis."**

**"Since when have you ever left when you weren't supposed to be somewhere?" Amy said accusingly, standing steadfast in the doorway.**

**"Doesn't matter," I said, waving my arms to try to get her back in.**

**"Doctor?" Rory questioned. "Should we be concerned with those people over there?"**

* * *

"It can't be," I said. I turned to face John. "It can't be, can it?" The surprised look on his face conveyed the message. We both looked over to see the familiar blue police box. The original.

"Three people," John said. "I see three people."

"Doctor?" I yelled over. One of the men turned around. "Doctor?!"

* * *

**"Doctor?!" I turned around sharply at the sound of her yell. The blonde hair stuck out clearly, as did the familiar man in the blue suit.**

**"Rose?" I yelled back. The two people began running towards me, and I ran towards them, ignoring the yells of Amy and Rory. **

**Suddenly, I found myself face to face with Rose Tyler and the metacrisis. They both looked older but still familiar. I hugged Rose tightly, painfully aware of the metacrisis staring at us in wonder.**

**Rose pulled away and held me away at arms' length. "You've regenerated." I ignored the disappointment in her voice as she looked at me then at the metacrisis. **

**"Only once since..." my voice trailed off.**

**"Since you left us here," she finished the sentence.**

**The Ponds ran up next to me, breathing heavily, and Rose looked over them.**

* * *

A redhead? Of course it was a redhead. "So who are they?" I asked, hating myself for the iciness in my voice.

The Doctor turned and gestured to each of them. "This is Amy and Rory Pond."

"Siblings?" I questioned. They didn't look very much alike.

The man shook his head and chuckled. "Amy Pond and Rory Williams," he said and stuck out his hand. "We're married." I tentatively shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said, offering a small smile. "This is John. John Smith," I said. "And I'm Rose Tyler." I didn't exactly want to spend my time getting acquainted. "How long are you here for, Doctor?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

The Doctor looked down and ran his hand through his hair familiarly. "That's always the question, isn't it?" He chuckled quietly and looked up at me. "We," he gestured to himself and the so-called Ponds. "We have to go."

I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes. "Of course you do, Doctor," I laughed bitterly. "We have a daughter, y'know," I added.

He looked back and forth between me and John. "That's wonderful." The smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Her name's Donna," I laughed. "I just wish that you could see her."

* * *

**A child. "I'm sure that she'll turn out just as fantastic as you are, Rose," I said.**

**I mentally thanked the Ponds for having the sense to walk away; I suppose I should've mentally thanked the metacrisis for walking away as well, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.  
**

**"Do you know what today is, Doctor?" Rose asked.**

**I nodded. "Did you really think that I would forget, Rose Tyler?" I leaned in to kiss her. "The tardis probably thinks it's doing us a favor by landing me here." She closed the distance between us.**

** "I wish it wasn't different," Rose started.**

**"But it is," I said. "I know it is. Will the meta- I mean, John. Will John mind that you've just kissed me?"**

**She shook her head no, but I was sure he was keeping his sadness hidden from her.**

**"I suppose I'm taken now as well." Her eyes widened in surprise. "Her name's River Song. An archaeologist," I scoffed. ****Rose looked down. "She's not Rose Tyler though." I kissed her on the cheek and turned to walk away, ignoring the pain I felt in both my hearts.**

* * *

I stared helplessly at the new man that was walking away from me. It seemed to take hours for him to reach the tardis, and he paused before he entered its doors. John walked up next to me as the police box began to dematerialize. John grabbed my hand, and it reminded me of the second time I was left here. I was more stable now, but the pain was still real.

* * *

_I could tell she wanted more and wanted him. I gave them their time together though, however little it was, and that's all I could really give them anyway. Her hand was warm now, no longer requiring my hand's warmth to help her. It was like that a lot. She needed me, but I think I need her more._

* * *

**The Ponds kept their distance as we waited for the tardis to land elsewhere. There have only been a select few times that I have actually cried. Half of those times, if not the majority of them, have been over Rose Tyler. She'll always be with me, a constant reminder of what brought me back and what has kept me here. My Rose Tyler.**

* * *

**_this is me talking now, thank to gess789 for giving me the idea, I don't know if this is what you had in mind but this is what you're getting! 3_ **


	8. Chapter 8

so that last one turned out a lot longer than I had anticipated! that probably won't happen again...

* * *

John thrashed around in the bed. He had been having nightmares over the past few days. Rose tried to wake him up, but he was dead to the world and unaware of the possible havoc he could be wreaking.

"John!" Rose yelled in his ear. She didn't like how much it scared her when he did this. "Doctor!" She tried yelling again.

He stopped and his breathing was loud and ragged. His eyes struggled to open, but he still forced them to open. "I'm so sorry, Rose," John whispered. "You shouldn't have to go through this. Shouldn't have to deal with me and these...nightmares," he finished lamely.

Rose shook her head and gave him a weak smile. "Don't be ridiculous."

He hugged her close and tried to calm down. He hated that Rose had to deal with him and his ridiculous tendencies. John knew that he couldn't help it, but more than a small part of him felt terrible about the nightmares that he just couldn't escape.

John remembered that in the early days of being in this universe that a piece of him had thought maybe there wouldn't be any more nightmares. That maybe he could forget all those terrible memories that haunted him daily. His memories, the memories from the Doctor days of his life, recalled trying never to show that side of him to his companions. One that he didn't manage to keep it from was Rose.

* * *

Rose knew how to deal with his nightmares from experience with the Doctor's. She never thought that she was the only one that had ever known about them, but she took pride in having dealt with them. Rose also knew that as many times as she had dealt with the Doctor's nightmares, there was no way that she had been there every single time they had happened.

* * *

John Smith. The name sounded fake in his mind and passing over his lips. He laid there in Rose's arms and with his arm thrown over her. He remembered how much he had wanted to just lay there like this when he was the Doctor. He still wanted it, more than anything actually. Right now, in this moment, John felt slightly ashamed with the situation. He wanted it to be natural, not for her to be comforting and trying to keep the demons away from him. He needed her so much, and he liked, loved even, that she needed him too. They complimented each other, completed each other.

* * *

**so the end to this one was kinda weird and it doesn't make much sense in my head and doesn't make sense re reading this over now, but here it is anyway! please review and tell me if it sucks or if it was all right. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

The time they had spent together had been long and had been cherished greatly by both of them. From the first time they had met, to the first time that they had both been in this universe together, Rose and John had definitely grown as individuals and as a couple.

It had been many years since John had first stepped foot into Rose's life. Both had had some hesitancy at first; after all, how many people are just thrown together with a duplicate of the man you love? John had had his doubts about whether Rose would continue being with him after being with the Doctor, but it was crystal clear after a short while that they were both in it for the long run.

They had watched their children grow up, had tried to keep them out of trouble in and out of Torchwood, but trouble was in their blood. It wasn't surprising to anybody that knew her that Donna had chosen a job at Torchwood, but even with working there, she still could be found sitting in the office in charge of handing out various punishments.

Over the years, Rose and John had also had another boy and girl, twins. The boy, whom they had named Mickey, was more the quiet type compared to his other siblings, but when he began talking about a subject, they never could stop him. Sarah Jane was the name given to the girl, and she was every bit the match to her namesake. Never backing down from a challenge and always seeing it eye to eye, Sarah Jane always brought something interesting and always in a way that was way calmer than her sister.

The twins had both moved out about ten years ago, Mickey after Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane was a writer, best selling "fiction", and even though she knew they weren't hard up for money, she always sent Rose and John some once a month. Mickey had taken a liking to computers and such, and occasionally he'd team up with Torchwood to help out a bit, although he generally tried to stay out of alien affairs.

Rose and John had been through quite a lot in their years spent together. Saving the world together, hand in hand, and sometimes they even took their home grown tardis out for a spin. All right, it was more than sometimes, but they never did tell Torchwood. There was gray in John's hair and a silvery white in Rose's, but they had grown old together. Even at their age, they didn't stop traveling. The tardis was a home to them, and one day after much contemplation and saying goodbye to various family and friends, Rose and John left and didn't turn back.

* * *

_**hey there! so I haven't updated in awhile and I apologize, but finals are over the next two days, so I shall be absent until Friday, unless I get hit with the inspiration stick. let me know what you think and I am truly going to write a chapter where there's a Doctor in this universe and they run into him, but anything else you want to see written, tell me! also, timeline's a bit wibbly wobbly here, so I do apologize for that and I'll probably go back and write about Sarah Jane and Mickey, so look out for that as well. 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

The house was engulfed in an eerie silence. Donna was staying at Jackie's, which left Rose and John laying next to each other on their bed. She let him hold her in his arms, and he stroked her hair. Rose's eyes were red and swollen from crying; John's shirt was wet from her tears as well. Neither of them had talked very much; there was nothing that would have made anything better anyways.

John hated seeing Rose like this, but he knew that all he could do was be there for her. She moved slightly and adjusted herself, and when John let go to allow her room, she pulled him back.

"Don't let go of me, please," Rose whispered. "I don't want to be alone right now."

"Shhh, Rose, I won't," John whispered back and held her tighter. "I'm not going to let you go and I definitely won't be leaving you alone. Don't forget, you've already tried to get rid of the old me and what happened? A new me was created to fill the hole." John chuckled quietly because he could feel her smile into his chest. "We're gonna get through this, Rose. I promise you that much."

Rose sighed as she lifted her head up to look at John face to face. "It just hurts so much, John."

"Do you need to go back to the hospital?" John asked as he laid a hand on her carefully.

"No, it's not the physical pain that I can't handle; I can get over that and deal with any scarring," Rose said and waved him off. "It hurts inside, and it doesn't feel like it's going to heal at all." She paused and looked down. "He's gone, John, and there was nothing you or I could have done to save him."

"Rose, please listen to me. I'm not the Doctor, but I remember losing all the people over the years. I know the pain is unbearable right now, but eventually, it will lessen more and more until it's just a small little box in the back of your mind.I know this situation is a little different because he was our child, but when we are ready, we can try again, okay?" John finished and kissed Rose's forehead.

Rose closed her eyes and hugged John closer. "You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**_I'm so so sorry! please don't hate me for not updating this in quite some time, but I'm going to try to update this at least once a week! 3_**


	11. Chapter 11

"Rose...," John whined as he flipped upside down on the couch in the living room.

"What is it now, John?" Rose called out from the kitchen where she was putting away bags of groceries John had left out on the counter.

John lifted his head up to peer at her as he prepared to flip again. "I'm boooored." John flipped again and hit the table.

"All right," Rose said, putting on her scolding voice. "First of all, stop tumbling before you break something. Second, you could've put the groceries away." John looked up at her from the floor and smiled sheepishly. "Third, there are plenty of things that could occupy your time."

John raised an eyebrow and gave Rose a look. "Name one thing."

Rose chuckled and sauntered over to him. "Well, for example, here's one thing you could do," she said before pulling him towards her. Rose kissed him and wrapped her arms around John, who after a moment of surprise, gave in.

"Well," John said in between kisses. "I have to say, I rather like this activity."

The two...kept at it for a while, and they even made it to the bedroom before-

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Donna yelled as she walked in with two of her friends. "Sam and Molly are here so we can work on a project for school!"

Rose sat up quickly and jumped off the bed, hastily pulling on a shirt and jeans. "Okay, Donna! Just let one of us know if they're going to stay for dinner!" John yelled as he got dressed haphazardly. Rose finished first and shut the door behind her as she walked quickly out of their room.

John smirked as he straightened his tie and walked out of the room to follow Rose to the kitchen. He kissed her cheek as he passed and winked at her when she turned to scowl at him.

* * *

**_another rather short chapter, but I like this one; side note for the last chapter, Rose did have a miscarriage, it was not someone else they knew_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_all right, so this chapter could go anywhere in a timeline either before the miscarriage chapter or after, but around this time, Donna will be 15 years old going on 16, just to make that clear!_**

* * *

John sat in the living room on the couch with his arms crossed. He could hear the footsteps of Donna and Rose upstairs, but John chose to sit and sulk. Donna had given him the news a few days after she had cleared it with Rose, and the delayed news was only half of the problem. No, indeed the problem John had was with the message Donna brought with her.

_"Um, Dad?" Donna popped her head into the small room where John and Rose kept their many, many books.  
"Yes, Donna?" John looked up and peered over the glasses that he didn't even need. "What's up?"  
"Okay, so, uh," Donna stuttered and began moving her hands randomly. "Well, you see, the thing is, um, well I already talked to Mom about this, but she insisted I make sure to tell you, umm, Grant-"  
"Who's Grant?"  
"Oh, well Grant is this guy I go to school with, Dad. Anyway, um, Grant asked me if I wanted to see a, uh, movie with him this Saturday."  
"With him?"  
"Yes.  
"Saturday?"  
"As in the day between Friday and Sunday."  
"Today is Thursday."  
"I am aware, Dad."  
"Your mom cleared this?" John said as he took off his glasses and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Of course she did."_

John had been dreading this day since Donna was born, but it seemed to finally click in his head after the conversation he and Donna had had on Thursday.

"John!" Rose said loudly.

John jumped up. "Yes? Yes? What's wrong?"

"I've called you three times now! Donna's ready and so we wanted you to see her before Grant shows up," Rose said with a smile on her face.

"And when is this amazing Grant supposed to show up?" John questioned as he walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"John, stop it. This is a big day for Donna, our _daughter_, and I will not have you ruin this for her," Rose said with a voice and tone almost identical to her mother's. "And he will be here at 7:30, so you have 20 minutes to stop all this." She gestured to him.

"You just gestured to all of me!" John yelled after her retreating back.

"And here is our beautiful daughter!" Rose said as she walked behind Donna on the stairs.

Donna had slightly curled her long red hair and wore a big smile. She was wearing a purple dress that stopped just above the knees and was wearing black flats to match the black headband in her hair with a small flower.

"You look beautiful, Donna," John said as he walked to hug her.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rose said loudly and made a beeline for the door.

John could hear quiet talking at the door but waited patiently for Rose and this boy to come to the living room. He analyzed the young boy who walked in behind Rose. He seemed nervous and quite rightfully too, John thought. He didn't think he was good enough for Donna, but then again, he didn't think anybody would be. He swallowed his pride as he saw how happy Donna looked. "Have a good time, and be careful," John put extra emphasis on the word careful. "And I expect you home by 10, Donna!"

*later*

Rose walked in to find John sitting at the kitchen table. She walked over to him and started messing with his hair. "Are you worried?"

He shrugged her off and responded. "Of course. Aren't you?"

She laughed. "Don't you think I warned that boy about every possible thing when I answered the door?"

John looked at Rose. He leaned over and kissed her. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

* * *

**_so this isn't how it sounded in my head, but I still kinda like how it turned out. Let me know whether or not you loved, liked, or hated it. Please review! 3_**


	13. Chapter 13

John sat in a chair next to Rose, and he tried not to fidget. They were in a doctor's office, and despite the fact that it wasn't a visit for him, John was definitely not at ease. Rose held onto his hand rather tightly.

"This'll all be okay, right, John?" Rose asked more timidly than she normally would've spoken. She didn't look at him, and John knew it was because if she did, the tears might show up.

He raised her hand and kissed it softly. "We're going to get through this together, Rose."

Rose looked down; he hadn't truly answered her question.

John started bouncing his leg up and down, much to Rose's annoyance. She didn't say anything though, because she knew he was just trying to get the nerves out of his system.

The door opened and the two turned to see the doctor walk in and sit down behind her desk. A no-nonsense woman if there ever was one, Dr. Williams brushed back her red hair and looked up at Rose and John.

"I'd apologize for keeping you waiting this long, but I'll just cut right to the chase, shall I?" Her voice sounded caught between hopeful and apologetic already. She opened a manila envelope on her desk and pulled out a few papers. Shuffling through them, she quickly read and absorbed the information printed on them.

Looking up at them, Dr. Williams handed the paper on top to Rose and John. "I'm sorry," she said. "If you don't have any questions for me," she handed the rest of the papers over to them. "I'll just leave you alone for a bit. Take as much time as you need to, there's no rush." She got up to leave and shut the door behind her quietly.

Rose let out a sob and buried her face in her hands. John carefully took the papers away from Rose and read them, even though he knew what it was going to tell him.

John grabbed Rose and hugged her close as she sobbed harder. He let the tears fall from his face and onto her clothes. "It's going to be okay, Rose. We've got each other and we've got Donna and we can figure something out, Rose." He choked back a sob.

"I wanted more children, John, and you did too," Rose whispered as she clung to John as if her life depended on it.

"Shh," John said as he stroked her hair gently. "We're going to get through this. We always manage to, Rose."

* * *

**_not sure where I was going with this chapter, but I just needed to write something on the sadder side, so this happened...if you didn't like it or if you loved it, please review! thanks to the dalek who reviewed last chapter, I'm going to assume you didn't approve of the chapter, but thank you! 3_**


End file.
